


Baby, It's Cold Inside

by Xxdamnedforeverxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxdamnedforeverxx/pseuds/Xxdamnedforeverxx
Summary: Hiyori, Nagisa, and Jun are stuck in a cabin without power and need to get warm. Good thing Nagisa is so well read about methods of heating up their little blanket fort.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun, Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Baby, It's Cold Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a nice little vent piece because I'm really going through it so here's me romanticizing things so I don't bust lol I kinda wanted to add more princess kink for Hiyori but it kinda would distract from the cuteness I was aiming for so I held back.

“Jun-kun, Juuuun-kuuun-- Nagisa and I are going to freeze if you don’t hurry up and bring the tea!” Hiyori whined loudly at the man on his knees in front of the fire as he pressed his toes into Nagisa’s legs to keep warm under the bundle of blankets they were cocooned in.

“Ohii-san,” Jun sighed, pressing his cold knuckles into the warm bricks he sat on to relieve a little of the ache. Just his luck to get stuck with the most spoiled rotten guy on the earth during a total power outage in a cabin in the middle of a snowstorm. “I can’t make the water boil faster over the fire. We’re lucky there was a metal kettle in the kitchen at all so have some patience.”

This was total hell, Jun thought, but at least Nagisa was so ridiculously well read and he himself had common sense enough to close the shutters and insulate the living room with the excess mattresses and bedding over windows and doors. Hiyori had thankfully helped with that but absolutely refused to go outside and drag in all of the firewood to stack up in the corner, instead electing to put on as many layers of clothes as he could until he could barely bend his elbows and his whiny, pretty mouth was nowhere to been seen beneath three different scarves. Unfortunately, it didn’t muffle his loud complaints at all but they were still able to bring the temperature up significantly in just a few hours. Still, they had set up a very impressively childish and warm blanket fort from the couch and various dressers over a queen mattress from the master bedroom that Nagisa had dragged right in front of the fire. 

Bending over a little, he peeked into the tent to see a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from beneath the fur blankets, pressed right up against the collected figure of Nagisa sprawled out on his stomach to read his book by flickering firelight. He seemed to be doing well enough, although it tended to be difficult for him to tell what was going on with his strange and impressive elder, unlike the open book that was Hiyori. Looking back at the pile of bags packed onto the couch in the back of the fort, Jun had to assume Nagisa would be just fine with the amount of entertainment he brought.  


“Jun is being reliable and hard working for us, please be gentle with him, Hiyori.” Nagisa said aloud as he continued to read, turning the page without missing a beat from splitting his attention. “Our bodies and the fire are having to heat up this room by themselves from a very cold temperature. You would be better served asking him to get under the blankets and hold you rather than have him making tea. Skin to skin contact is very important in our closed space.”

After a long moment of hesitation, Hiyori sat up a little to poke his head out from under the blankets and reach for Jun with a pouty, demanding expression. All Jun could do was sigh as he dragged the teapot to a safe spot so that he wouldn’t have to deal with it boiling over into the fire later before taking that outstretched hand to be guided inside their cozy little bed. Rolling onto his back, still pressed up against Nagisa’s side, Hiyori brought Jun under the blankets to lay directly on top of him like his personal electric blanket. Jun just accepted his fate and crushed the marshmallow of a man beneath him, pressing a kiss to his cold, ruddy nose before dipping down to rest his head on Hiyori’s shoulder. 

With a little mischief in his heart, Jun smirked and slipped his cold fingers up under Hiyori’s layers to press into a warm, soft belly that quivered at his touch. Hiyori let out a squeal and attempted to buck up beneath him but Jun didn’t budge in the slightest. Instead, he only tickled his sides to set him off into a fit of offended giggles that quickly became breathless. 

“Beast! Ju--Jun!” Hiyori yelped as he tried to stick his hands between them to grab at his attacker’s in vain.

Beside them, Nagisa only gave a soft smile without ever looking up. Idly, his hand went out to stroke through Jun’s hair and gently drag his nails along his scalp in reward for his behavior. “This is good. If you continue to elevate his heart rate like this, it will warm us up faster. Would you like to give us a warm Hiyori?” Nagisa suggested as calmly as ever. 

“Nagisa-- Trai--Traitor!” Hiyori accused before he was finally allowed to breathe when the attack abated.

“Nagi-senpai…” Jun sighed quietly, taking the moment to enjoy the petting while his hands stilled. If it was something that Nagisa asked of him, he just couldn’t say no. Besides, it wouldn’t be a terrible idea. It would definitely shut up Hiyori’s complaints and heat everyone up… “Ohii-san, I know you’re prepared for this. What pocket is it in?” He asked pointedly as he rolled their hips a little uselessly together. Just how many pairs of pants was Hiyori wearing?

Looking up at Jun, his face flush from laughing, Hiyori looked positively caught. He clearly was interested in the suggested activity but dreading the idea of having to lose any amount of clothes to engage in it. Unsurprisingly, he gave in and pointed to the proper bag. “Front pocket…” He answered. Of course he had come prepared for this. Hiyori had expected this to turn out much more romantic. Ibara, wherever he was trapped in this stupid weather, would have to answer for planning a getaway that ended up like this. That snake was probably freezing somewhere, as well, and it served him right for inconveniencing him and Nagisa!

With a short laugh, Jun got up to retrieve the lube to toss it next to Hiyori’s head. “Off with some of the jackets, Ohii-san, or I won’t be able to get to you.” Jun said firmly as he crawled over him to start working off layers of pants until he was finally left in only one pair of sleep pants and his thick socks.

Needless to say, Jun quickly got between his legs and pulled the blankets up over them to make sure Hiyori wouldn’t get cold since he was so obediently unzipping himself down to his two sweatshirts. Good. That was just enough to let Jun be able to run his cool fingers up his belly until he could cup his flat chest in his hands while he leaned in to give Hiyori a deep, sensual kiss. Starting out slow so that he could work the both of them up to a proper pace, sliding their bodies together while he played with Hiyori’s chest. 

He gasped at that treatment, wrapping his legs around Jun’s hips to grind their cores together to jump right into generating friction between them in order to draw a low groan from him. Shit, Hiyori never had any patience and all the skill to drag everyone along with him. All Jun could do was continue kissing him as he felt two thick fingers slip between their lips to hook into Hiyori’s mouth to force it further open for Jun’s tongue to explore ever deeper. The first time this had happened was jarring and uncomfortable but now it was comforting and enjoyable to have this extra set of hands working on them, those piercing ruby eyes following their movements with a reserved fondness. It made Jun melt when Nagisa would praise him in that low, confident voice of his while he ran his fingers through his hair or traced the veins of his arm in idle interest.

“Use your words, Hiyori. Jun wants to hear you.” Nagisa said softly as he pressed his long fingers further inside of his mouth.

“J-Juhh kuhhh--- fahh eee aahreeheee.” Hiyori demanded into the kiss before Jun could pull away to chuckle.

Thrusting properly down into him, Jun ran a hand through his hair to gather himself enough to grab the lube and start working Hiyori’s pants down. “Without preparation, Ohii-san? Your delicate self will break in front of Nagi-senpai. Is that what you want? Or do you want to show him how pretty you look when you fuck yourself on my fingers?” Jun teased with a low growl, looking positively pleased by the wet and needy expression below him.

“He can take it.” Nagisa replied simply, letting Hiyori begin to suck on his fingers while he thrust them against his tongue. “Put it in slow and use plenty of lube, Jun. Show me how good you can make him feel. I trust your skill.”

That sent a shiver through both Eves. If Nagisa said it like that, neither of them would hesitate to perform as he wished. Hiyori opened his legs for Jun as he watched him reach down to stroke himself up to full hardness with a very generous amount of lubricant. Then, intoxicatingly Nagisa scooted even closer so that he could take Jun in hand and help guide him inside, pressing his fingers in to gently massage down his length as it disappeared inside of Hiyori, who arched his back with a low moan. His toes were curling up and his expression was downright filthy and pleased while he took in the scene above him. For Nagisa and Jun to both be paying such close attention to how he swallowed up a big cock-- 

“M-More..!” He begged, craving the chance to pleasure them by taking Jun all the way.

“You two fit perfectly. You are truly one soul, exact puzzle pieces... “ Nagisa praised them both as he leaned in to capture Hiyori’s lips in a rewarding, domineering kiss. Just what he knew Hiyori liked from him. As for Jun, he released the base of his erection in favor of running his fingers through his hair and scratching behind his ear to encourage him to continue pushing in until Hiyori had taken him all the way to the hilt.

Hiyori moaned into the kiss before Nagisa sat back to simply watch the two of them, taking one of his hands to thread their fingers together quite affectionately. “Is it completely in? Tell Jun when you’re ready… I want to see you both enjoy yourselves. Your pleasure resonates with me so do not hold back.” He instructed.

Hiyori nodded enthusiastically as he reached down to grip one of Jun’s hands gripping his squishy waist. He adored looking between Jun hanging his head in pleasure from his tight ass slowly adjusting to the stretch and Nagisa’s bright eyes that conveyed so much to him. Ah, it was so overwhelming. He didn’t feel cold at all now. No, he was absolutely burning up. He was gonna go crazy over this situation.

“Jun, please… Please, fuck me already. Fuck me in front of Nagisa.” Hiyori demanded as he squeezed both of their hands.

“As my princess demands.” Jun breathed. With a deep breath, Jun pulled out to thrust back in powerfully a few times before he worked up to a good pace. With both Hiyori and Nagisa depending on him to perform, he couldn’t think of not giving his everything into this task. Hiyori’s needy expression was already driving him into a heat. It was no time at all before he was fucking him properly into the mattress and Nagisa had to reach over to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Nagisa smiled gently down at them as he watched them pant and writhe together. Ah, he loved them. It was always so refreshing to have their sensual, warm energy washing over him like this. While he still didn’t have a personal opinion on these sexual proceedings, he had an inkling that he may very well enjoy them. Perhaps only because Hiyori did but there was no need to indulge in this activity outside of Eden, anyhow. It suited him fine, he supposed. 

“Reach your orgasm. You can both be as loud as you like, I will hear your cries quite happily.” Nagisa said simply as he released Hiyori’s hand to instead begin stroking his straining erection, much to the pleasure of both men when Hiyori tightened back up around Jun.

Both men rushed towards their climax quite loudly and messily, doing their best to enjoy themselves as much as possible for Nagisa. Pleased with their heavy panting and hazy expressions, Nagisa sat up properly to take Jun’s chin between his fingers to bring him into a kiss right in front of Hiyori’s face. At the rather needful whine, he dipped down to kiss him, too, before connecting Hiyori and Jun’s mouths for a final kiss.

“You will need to clean up the sweat from your skin but it is much warmer now. Perhaps we will do this once more in a few hours to raise the temperature again before we sleep.” Nagisa decided, looking at Hiyori blankly when he burst into laughter.


End file.
